Standup Guys
by Ragua
Summary: Archer, Tucker, and Reed friendship piece. Mild male bonding. TT'P implied.


**Stand-up Guys**  
  
by Ragua  
  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns all. I'm just borrowing.  
  
A/N: This idea came from comments on various boards indicating that viewers are worried that TPTB might abandon or ignore the friendships between Trip/Malcolm and Trip/Archer. This scene—or something like it—is something I would love to see in Season 4.

* * *

Captain Jonathan Archer and Lieutenant Malcolm Reed stared at the object that had just fallen from the Chief Engineer's pocket. The tiny velvet-covered box bounced once and then lay still on the floor of the Armory. Commander Tucker, who had dislodged the item pulling a microspanner from his pocket, glanced back over his shoulder, attention momentarily distracted from the targeting scanners that he was attempting to realign.  
  
Time hung suspended for a brief moment as all they focused their attention on the miniscule item. The Armory was dead silent, empty but for the three men. It was late, and the captain had stopped by to check on upgrades that his two senior officers were implementing.  
  
There was an explosion of movement and sound as all three men recognized—to varying degrees—the nature of the fallen object. Trip moved swiftly to secure it and return it to his pocket, but the captain had the advantage of location and position. Archer scooped it up, scrutinizing it intently.  
  
What's this?! the captain asked, somewhat rhetorically. That the item was a jewelry box was patently obvious at this point. That it contained an impressive diamond ring was equally apparent when the captain flipped the lid open. That the ring was destined for a specific crew-member should have been crystal-clear to any sentient being living on _Enterprise_ for the past six months.  
  
_Hell,_ thought Archer. _Even Phlox's menagerie probably knows what's going on between those two!_  
  
he queried sternly, holding up the box and its precious contents, while trying to quash the amused look that threatened to overtake his face.  
  
It's nothing! Trip assured him too quickly, reaching for the box.  
  
Maybe it was the long day. Maybe it was the fact that they were alone. Maybe it was the slightly scandalized look on Reed's face. But Archer suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to act like a 12-year-old. The opportunity to tease his lovesick friend was just too good to pass up.  
  
He turned slightly, shielding the box with his shoulder to prevent the engineer from snatching it away from him. He poked at the object inside, grinning mischievously.  
  
I love it, Trip, he gushed, angling the box so that the Armory Officer could better see the diamond ring within. Reed's shocked look gave way to a knowing smirk. But it's way too small.Very funny, Cap'n, the engineer snapped sourly, reaching for the ring again. Archer easily deflected the grab. Trip had never played water polo. He didn't stand a chance.  
  
What do _you_ think, Lieutenant? Archer lobbed the box over Trip's head to the Armory Officer. Reed caught the box easily and gave the ring inside a thorough inspection, fending off the increasingly exasperated Chief Engineer as he did so.  
  
No, sir, it's not my size either, Malcolm grumbled with exaggerated disappointment. Really, Commander, what were you thinking?Okay, okay, you guys have had your fun. Trip, red-faced and irritated by the ribbing, continued to reach around Malcolm in an attempt to regain possession of the box. The Armory Officer, however, made a flashy behind-the-back pass back to the captain. With reflexes honed by years as a two-meter man, Archer deftly snagged the box midair and inspected the ring again.  
  
A bit ostentatious, don't you think, Commander? he continued drolly, holding the box up beyond the reach of the shorter man, then tossing it back to the Armory Officer as Trip jumped in an attempt to grab it back.  
  
I'd say it's an antique, Malcolm proffered his opinion with mock professionalism. How did you afford something like this on your salary, Commander? Is there something you're not telling us?  
  
Finally Trip stopped between his two friends with his hands on his hips, mortified beyond all measure, but tired of the game of keep-away. He ran a hand through his already disheveled hair, emphasizing a purplish-red face that clashed alarmingly with the blue Starfleet jumpsuit.  
  
It's been in the family for a long time, he spat tersely, dividing an angry look between Reed and Archer, who were both laughing openly now at his discomfiture. It was s'posed to go to Lizzie, he went on before he could stop himself.  
  
All levity fled as quickly as if the ship had been torpedoed.  
  
Archer gaped at his friend, dismayed at the _faux pas_. Christ, he should have guessed as much! How could he have been so clueless?!? Hey, Trip, I didn't—I wasn't—No disrespect intended, Commander! Malcolm blurted simultaneously, stumbling over his feet to return the box.  
  
Trip, further embarrassed by this disclosure, could not bring himself to look at his friends. He hadn't intended to say so much. He certainly didn't want their pity! Instead he focused on the ring, as if checking to see that no damage had come to it.  
  
Archer and Reed shifted uncomfortably and stared at the ground, brains working frantically as they sought some way to remedy their unintentional callousness. Finally Trip broke the awkward silence.  
  
My mom gave it to me before we shipped back out, he explained grudgingly. She said that with Lizzie gone, I should have it. For when I found the right girl.  
  
Reed and Archer exchanged a glance both concerned and speculative, while Trip crossed his arms and stared at the ground, still too self-conscious to look at them.  
  
And...you think you've found the right girl? Archer ventured tentatively, hoping to rectify his error. Trip finally raised his eyes to the captain, but then dropped them to the floor again as he shrugged.  
  
Ah, I dunno, he sighed, frustration evident in every line of his face and body. Some days I think yes, other days I think I need my head examined.You obviously must feel _some_ confidence, Reed asserted supportively, if you're carrying it around on your person rather than stowing it in your quarters.  
  
The engineer shrugged, exhaling briskly through his nose, the picture of exasperated confusion. Well, yeah, he hemmed, but I've been doin' that... Trip's voice trailed off, as he realized how humiliating the admission would be. Archer raised his eyebrows.  
  
When his friend looked at him, the captain went on gently. You've been carrying it around since we left Jupiter Station, haven't you? Trip turned an even deeper shade of purple, telling Archer all he needed to know.  
  
_God, he's such a hopeless romantic,_ the captain thought affectionately, shaking his head. _He really _was_ born in the wrong century._  
  
Reed, on the other hand, was appalled. You've been carrying it around _all_ this time?!? Malcolm turned the idea over in his head for a moment, and his disbelief forced him to ask yet again, Since we shipped _out_?  
  
The Armory Officer could not imagine toting such a burden around for so lengthy a period of time. Trip must have been agonizing over this situation for months! The realization made Malcolm feel even more guilty about having teased his friend.  
  
Trip sighed and then grinned sourly at the Armory Officer. Well, I just want to be prepared, you know, he said, shaking his head. In the unlikely event that the perfect opportunity ever presents itself.  
  
The engineer's self-deprecating statement invited a shared chuckle, diffusing the tension somewhat. There was a brief moment of silence, then Reed spoke up again.  
  
Well, I would like to take this opportunity to volunteer as best man, he stated self-importantly. Tucker and Archer stared at him, nonplussed. Finally the engineer found his voice.  
  
A bit premature, doncha think, Malcolm? Trip began acerbically.  
  
You can't do that! Archer protested at the same time. Malcolm raised an eyebrow at the captain.  
  
Do what, sir? he queried calmly.  
  
You can't call shotgun on being best man!Why not, Captain? Malcolm responded. Early bird and all that.It doesn't work that way! Now it was the captain's turn to be annoyed. And anyway, I have precedence as far as rank _and_ time served. I've known Trip for... Archer calculated in his head. ..._four_ times longer than you have!With respect, sir, Reed countered, as captain, it will fall to you to perform the ceremony. You can't very well officiate _and_ act as best man.How do you know they'll be getting married on board _Enterprise_? Archer retorted, his irritation at being outmaneuvered increasingly evident. They could opt for a private ceremony!That's extremely unlikely, Malcolm argued. _Enterprise_ is the logical choice, if you will excuse the phrase. Where else would they—How do you know we'll be gettin' married at all?! Trip, whose head had been ping-ponging back and forth as his friends argued, finally interrupted. When Reed and Archer turned their attention back to him, the engineer went on. Honestly, guys, I'm real flattered that you both want to stand up with me, but aren't you jumpin' the gun a bit? He raised the box and jiggled it slightly for their benefit. In case you forgot already, the ring's still right here, not on anyone's hand!  
  
Reed tilted his head to one side, pursing his lips as though to respond, then stopped. Archer scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.  
  
I just thought— Malcolm began to mumble.  
  
Well, that's what ya get for thinkin'! Trip snapped irritably.  
  
The Armory Officer drew himself up to his full—although admittedly unimpressive—height, the picture of affronted dignity. I merely meant, he intoned haughtily, that I have every confidence in you, Commander. He paused a moment, eyeing the engineer with a supremely British arrogance. If you approach this matter with the same pigheadedness with which you meet most other obstacles, he sniffed, I have no doubt that you will prevail.  
  
Trip narrowed his eyes at the Armory Officer and exhaled with a huff. Before he could form a properly sarcastic response, however, he was distracted by a bark of laughter from the captain.  
  
Trip glanced from Malcolm to Archer, who was trying to smother further outbursts of hilarity with a fist over his mouth. The captain's attempts were unsuccessful, and he soon dissolved into laughter, pointing a finger at Trip to let him know that the Armory Officer had him pegged.  
  
Yeah! What _he_ said! the captain agreed firmly between whoops of mirth.  
  
The engineer attempted to maintain his ire, but it grew increasingly difficult in the face of his friends' good-natured onslaught. The teasing and the laughter did not detract from the sincerity inherent in the unspoken message. It assured him of their confidence in him, and more importantly, of their support. Whatever his future marital status, they would stand by him.  
  
_Hell, they'll probably squabble like toddlers over who gets to stand where, _Trip thought in amusement. He felt an unwilling grin stretch his features. _ And they'll more than likely be making smartass comments the whole time._  
  
Joining in the laughter, Trip pocketed the tiny velvet box and turned back to the targeting scanner. His friends moved to assist him with the task, Archer giving him an unobtrusive but hearty pat on the back and Malcolm conscientiously collecting and handing him the necessary tools.  
  
The conversation did not continue, but the comfortable feeling it had engendered lingered the remainder of the evening, the amiable silence punctuated at odd intervals by snatches of shared laughter.


End file.
